


New Adventure

by Ray_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Turns out the Time Lords were wrong about some things.





	New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This was yet another anonymous sentence prompt from over on tumblr. I'm hoping to have a couple more of those done this week as well, so keep an eye out. But please enjoy this one for now!

Three days into waking every morning with the urge to stick her head in the toilet and empty her stomach of all its contents, Donna finally consented to being bleeped.

“No funny business,” she warned as Spaceman took out the sonic. “Just a simple diagnosis, thank you.”

“The sonic is a scientific instrument, Donna, it doesn’t do funny business,” the Doctor replied. He settled on a setting and pressed the button as he pointed it at her. His arm moved slowly up and down as he scanned, like one of those wands they used at airports nowadays.

Nothing appeared to cause him interest until he’d just passed her pelvis. Then his arm jerked back up and his screwdriver seemed to zero in on her middle.

“Oi,” said Donna, pulling at the hem of her top just a touch self-consciously.

“That’s strange,” said the Doctor, ignoring her. “It’s almost as if — _no_.”

“What?”

He was already shaking his head. “It can’t be.” Yet he bent forward and scanned her even more closely.

“Doctor, what is it?” Donna hadn’t actually started to worry until this moment, but seeing the look of incredulity on his face had her wondering just what was going on inside her.

He stopped scanning her to look at whatever reading from the sonic and whacked it against his palm.

“But that’s impossible!”

“Spaceman,” Donna said. When his eyes flicked to hers, she knew she had his attention at last. “What is it?”

“Um, well.” His gaze darted about. He took the sonic and scanned her stomach once more for good measure, examining the reading again. “This is just a hypothesis, and the equipment in the med bay ought to be able to tell us more — mind you, it shouldn’t even be possible, but...I think you might be pregnant.”

“ _ What _ ?” Donna shrieked.

“You might be pregnant?” He repeated with a slight squeak at the end.

It was a very near thing, but she managed not to hit him. “I heard you. But that can’t be right!”

“How’s your cycle?”

She turned a bright red, but stammered out, “I- I don’t know. It’s hard to keep track of the time let alone the week here! I stopped taking the pill since I figured that was useless and I’d be, well I’d have to be hitting menopause any day, wouldn’t I?”

“Well, turns out it would’ve been useful.” He grimaced and his hands went up into his hair. “I should have set you a timer, something that went off every twenty-four hours regardless of the actual time or place. Did you stop taking it before or after we started, um, this relationship?”

Donna rolled her eyes at his delicate phrasing. “Before.” He gave her a look, which she was so not having. “Well, I didn’t think I was actually gonna be shagging in space, did I? And then after we started—”

“Donna, we don’t  _ shag _ ,” the Doctor insisted, sounding pained and a bit scandalized.

“You know what I mean. But I thought it couldn’t happen, you getting me pregnant. You said we weren’t compatible!”

“It shouldn’t be possible. It’s not meant to be possible,” he repeated, half-muttering it as though to himself. “But I suppose...life finds a way.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Is this really the moment to be quoting  _ Jurassic Park _ ?”

The Doctor gulped. “Um. No?”

Donna let it slide. She had bigger things to worry about. “I’m pregnant. Oh my  _ God _ .”

Now that she was finally letting herself process more than the shock, the enormity of the situation was finally hitting her. She was having a baby —  _ they _ were having a baby, her and the Doctor. Donna had always wanted to be a mum, but had resolved that her life with Spaceman was all she could ever ask for, kids or no. Yet now it looked like she really was going to have it both ways!

The Doctor was watching her carefully. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she managed. “Are you? How’s the dad shock?”

He grimaced. “I don’t have — look, Donna, I really didn’t know we could be compatible. We were always taught at the Academy—”

“Yeah, and how were they supposed to know when you were the only one willing to lower themselves hanging about with us humans?” She pointed out shrewdly and with more than a touch of sarcasm.

That shut him up for a moment. Bless him, she’d probably just called into question the bedrock of his centuries-old knowledge.

When at last he lifted his eyes to meet hers again, they were full of remorse. “I should have made sure. Insisted on protection or something, at least until we’d had a chance to discuss it.”

That last bit awakened some hope in her that he wasn’t going to take this as badly as Messaline. Donna reached for his hands.

“Some advance warning might have been nice, yeah. But I don’t feel tricked or anything. I’ve always wanted a family, and I’ve known for a while now if I was ever gonna have one it’d be with you. No matter what form that took.” She smiled at the look of disbelief that was slowly transforming to wonder on the Doctor’s face. Donna moved their hands until she’d gotten his both placed on her stomach which was still as close to flat as was normal for her. “Maybe this was an accident, but there’s nothing in the universe that could make me regret it.”

She glanced up at the sound of a sniffle and found her Spaceman vainly fighting back tears. “Donna Noble.”

“It’s okay to be scared,” she whispered.

He tried shaking his head, but relented under her calm stare. “I’ve no idea what’s going to happen.”

Donna pulled him into a hug, letting him soak up reassurance for her while drawing her own from him. “That’s parenthood, isn’t it?”

She really was asking. Out of the two of them, she was the first-timer here.

She felt as well as heard his chuckle. “It is.”


End file.
